


A Green-Eyed (but delectably handsome) Monster

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared and Jensen., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is irrationally jealous of his lover. But what's a guy to do if said lover is the adorable Jared Padalecki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green-Eyed (but delectably handsome) Monster

Jensen was addicted, had been for nigh on nine years now, addicted to an exclusive drug that went by the name of Jared Padalecki.

Not only was he addicted, but he'd developed an unanticipated possessiveness of his narcotic to the point of nailing with a killing glare anyone who dared show any interest in sampling it.

Right now his 'I'll fucking tear out your intestines if you so much as lay a finger on my boy" expression was stamped unmistakably on his features.  
Collins was hovering around Jared, not that the asshole would try anything. Jensen knew he was too much of a coward to make a move on his hazel-eyed lover.  
Still, he was making Jared chortle with a series of zany grimaces which only his odd features could produce, and it pissed Jensen off when Jared's smile was bestowed on anyone but himself. 

But Misha must have sensed Jensen's fulminating glare boring into him, for he gave one last facial contortion before turning on his heel and going off to speak to a P.A. who was drifting by with a tray full of coffee and sandwiches.

Good job Collins knew his place, Jensen mused, for though he'd never cause trouble on set, Jensen didn't forget any slights, which he'd duly repay at leisure.

He sighed. Just WHEN had he become so jealous, he wondered.  
At the beginning, after he and Jared had first become lovers, Jensen was inordinately proud to show off his handsome, charismatic young partner, participating in and enjoying the pranks and baiting that went on between cast members, but gradually as the show progressed and new young actors passed through the set, Jensen's jealousy had begun to accelerate, expanding to include anyone who gave Jared the eye or checked out his enticing ass.

Not to mention Jared's love scenes, which he'd sit through with barely concealed animosity, tensing up during the various takes, and dragging Jared off as soon as it was over.

He understood he was being absolutely ridiculous, because there was nothing to be jealous about. Love scenes were amongst the most awkward to film, broken down into moments of lighting adjustments and particular camera shots, with the female guest stars just as eager to get the scenes over and done with as Jensen was.  
Nevertheless, watching another person touch and caress Jared's attractive body wound him up, so afterwards he'd drag Jared off to his trailer, where he'd transform all his pent-up jealousy into making his lover moan in pleasure, just to remind him of the difference between the fake love scenes and the real thing!

For his part, Jared accepted Jensen's possessiveness with good grace, though perhaps not even he was fully aware of how deep it went.  
He himself, however had a different outlook on his liaison with Jensen

Naturally gregarious, the younger man enjoyed being in the midst of people, fooling around and pranking the unaware.  


Usually Jensen joined in, but whenever Jared caught sight of the stoney expression that would at times appear on Jensen's face, he knew it was time to call an end to the merry-making. 

Jensen could only take a certain dose of Jared-touching from the rest of the cast and troupe before he succumbed to his jealousy.

Despite all of Jared's heartfelt assurances of eternal love and fidelity, Jensen kept watch more attentively than a guard dog over his bubbly lover, ready to bark and bite at any naive person who might covet what was his, though one glare from the icy green eyes was usually enough to discourage even the most reckless.

 

The end.


End file.
